vikingclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Blacksmith
The Blacksmith is where you combine items received from Adventures, Challenges, Gifts, Bosses and the Clan Inventory to produced enhanced items. Why Craft Blacksmith Items There are two main reason why you would want to craft Blacksmith items: *Change items bought from the Clan Inventory with expensive upkeep costs (usually Legendary items) to more powerful versions that do not have any upkeep costs *Convert Weapons/Warriors that have fallen below the level at which their defence and/or attack are employed, into useful items again. But beware there are a few items where crafting actually lowers your stats. the Poison Stroke being a prime example. Until your minimum attack or defence goes above 49 (equivalent of the crafted Noxious Giant Spider 49/49 or the Asgard drop item Longship of the God 49/49), you will lose out by crafting this item as the att/def of the 2 items used to craft it give you 103/103 as opposed to 57/57 for the crafted item. Before you consider crafting it can be quite useful to see what the lower limits of attack and defence are for your warriors and weapons. The simplest way to do this is to go to Profile -> Battle Strength then click on Clan Warrior Defense: to display a list of the warriors you are using (and similarly for weapons) for defence and attack. At the bottom of this list will be the lowest items you use. Hovering over this item will pop up a tool tip that gives you the stats for that particular item. If the stats of the item you will be using as ingredients of the craft are lower than the low item stats you will not lose anything by using them to craft a more powerful item. Category:Adventures Category:Gifts Category:Items Lands and their associated Blacksmith items Blacksmith items have specific unlock criteria closely associated with Lands, Levels and Adventures. Some Elite and Legendary items may appear twice. Once where the initial item becomes available and again when the unlock level is reached. These land tables may differ from the official ones used in the Blacksmith section of the game. This is because the game lists the craftable item in the land where the parts first become available rather than the level you can craft them at For example the Elite Compass Shield is unlocked at level 20 but its location requirement is Aegir's Sea which begins at level 40 making its effective unlock level, 40. Where this occurs we will try to list the item at its effective unlock rather than the stated one. The following is a list of lands and the items that are unlocked within those lands (Required items marked with an asterix '*''' means the item is not consumed when you craft the Blacksmith item).'' Editing Instructions Main image is 140px (pixels) in a cell 148px wide, components are 80px in a cell 125px wide. A maximum of 5 cells are allowed across the screen. 'North Midgard' Highland's Ranger Highland's Longbow Fine Light Axe 'South Midgard' Ebony Knife Elite Black Scale Shield Elite Obsidian Dagger Legendary Black Scale Shield Legendary Obsidian Dagger Freya's Javelin Plain Runner 'Aegir's Sea' Elite Compass Shield Legendary Compass Shield Fine Fishing Drakkar Farshot Bow Hurricane Master Njord's Champion Elite Forsaken Dagger Elite Rune Chiseled Axe 'Aegir's Passage' Hero's Warship Legendary Forsaken Dagger Legendary Rune Chiseled Axe Aegir's Trident Land's End Sentinel Forged Helmet Elite Axstar Elite Hero Elite Tundra Warrior 'Vanaheim' Legendary Axstar Legendary Hero Legendary Tundra Warrior Harvest Transport Cloudland's Guardian Blazing Shield Skyshine Blade Category:Adventures Category:Gifts Category:Items Category:Content 'Niflheim' Elite Centaur Elite Mistlord Hammer Elite Thunderstroke Mace Ice Dart Under Giant Reforged Sword of Sigmund Mistrunner Legendary Centaur Legendary Mistlord Hammer Legendary Thunderstroke Mace 'Jotunheim' Elite Serpent Claw Blade Fine Slith Blade Goliath Giant's Blade Giantsbane Elite Cyclops Smash Club 'Alfheim' Steel Sword Ivory Elf Spear of Root Essence Elite Lobster Hook Whip Elven Silkcloth Garments 'Nidavellir' Cavernshake Hammer Legendary Serpent Claw Blade Cavern King Blood Spewer Noxious Giant Spider Elite Tentacle Whip Category:Adventures Category:Gifts Category:Items Category:Content 'Muspell' Inferno Ship Starfire Hammer Fire Fiend Hellfire Chariot Elite Minotaur Hoof Club Legendary Cyclops Smash Club 'Helheim' Poison Stroke Elite Yeti Ice Sword Legendary Lobster Hook Whip Shadow Guard Underworld Dragon Boat Giant Tusked Boar Elite Rock Tunic Legendary Tentacle Whip Category:Adventures Category:Gifts Category:Items Category:Content 'Vingolf' Goddess Crafted Armor Blade Mistress Legendary Minotaur Hoof Club Elite Magic Dust Elite Heathen Elite Underworld Aefir Elite Warblade Legendary Yeti Ice Sword Skyforged Blade Sky Maiden Elite Winter Spear Elite Necromancer Robes Elite Frost Mage Elite Ledhrblaka Armor Category:Adventures Category:Gifts Category:Items Category:Content 'Asgard' Elite Dragon Noose Elite Elders Amulet Elite Death Mistress Elite Dragon Fire Tunic Legendary Rock Tunic Stonecracker Hammer Einherjer Spirit Odin's Favor Charm Aurora Spear Elite Dragonfang Dagger Elite Skullhelm Elite Berserker Chief Elite Underworld Ring Legendary Magic Dust Category:Adventures Category:Gifts Category:Items Category:Content 'Midgard - Godly Trials' Fist of Heaven Elite Eljundinis Plague Staff Elite Firebird's Featherblade Elite Shadow Valkyrie Angel Warrior Elite Frost Tunic Legendary Winter Spear Legendary Necromancer Robes Legendary Frost Mage Legendary Ledhrblaka Armor Elite Mountain Heart Elite Boulderstone Armor Elite Mountain Guardian Valkyrie Bladestaff Autumn's Hammer Elite Horned Helmut Elite Shapeshifter Assassin Elite Dualfang Elite Throatguard Elite Vampire Hunter 'Alfheim - Godly Trials' Legendary Dragon Noose Legendary Elders Amulet Legendary Death Mistress Legendary Dragon Fire Tunic Shimmerblade Elven Mage Crystal Saber Aurora Knight Legendary Eljundinis Plague Staff Legendary Firebird's Featherblade Legendary Shadow Valkyrie Elite Bow of the World Tree Elite Lightning Staff Elite Skadi's Winterspear Elite Broadhew Elite Darkwoad Legendary Dragonfang Dagger Legendary Skullhelm Legendary Berserker Chief Legendary Underworld Ring 'Nidavellir - Godly Trials' 'Muspell - Godly Trials' 'Helheim - Godly Trials' 'Vingolf - Godly Trials' Category:Adventures Category:Gifts Category:Items Category:Content